My Goddess is Greater
by RiceForEveryone
Summary: Black Star thinks that Zeus is awesome, but Hera... Not so awesome. If Black Star is going to be a god, his goddess will surely be way better than Hera. Black-StarXTsubaki. Hinted MakaXSoul if you turn your head and squint.


Disclamer: I do not own anything but the plot.

A/N: This fanfiction contains Black Star making fun of cows and the Greek goddess Hera. If that offends you, I'm sorry. I also only know how to make tempura the way Cooking Mama teaches, so sorry if the steps are off. Black Star may be a bit OOC here, too…

**My Goddess is Greater**

~/~

"Hey, Tsubaki?" Black Star called from where he was doing push-ups in the middle of their living room.

Tsubaki looked over her shoulder to her meister. "Yes? What is it, Black Star?" she asked gently. She was in the kitchen cooking tempura for dinner. Her back was currently turned to Black Star as she mixed eggs in a bowl. When she looked over her shoulder, she saw that Black Star was reading a book on the floor as he did push-ups.

He stayed silent for a bit before saying, "Hera was a real ass, huh?"

It took Tsubaki a minute to process what he was saying, but then she remembered that they had a world history test tomorrow. She smiled at the thought of Black Star actually studying and learning something from school besides beating kishin heads in and getting their souls. "Yes," she said as she peeled the shrimp carefully yet quickly, "she was quite vengeful and short-tempered."

"Why would the ruler of the skies marry a witch like her? She just goes around hating everyone. She's whining every other sentence! Look, her precious animal sign thingy is a cow! Artemis is all cool with her deer, and here comes Hera with her cow. Ha! Cows are for cooking!"

Tsubaki giggled as she rolled the shrimp in bread crumbs. "Black Star, you know that peacocks were sacred to Hera, too, right?"

Black Star snickered before saying, "And look at peacocks now. They're either a part of hats or food in a restaurant! A big star like me would have an amazing animal! Probably a lion…" He did a one handed push-up and turned the page of his text book.

"I think that's already taken," Tsubaki said with a smile. She dropped the last shrimp into the pot of oil and slowly stirred.

Black Star frowned and replied, "Really? Someone stole my animal? Well, he was probably just jealous and wanted to become like me. Heh, that's it for sure!" His frown was instantly replaced with a smirk. "Still, Zeus should divorce Hera. All she does is complain about his ex-girlfriends and put curses on humans! She's such an idiot… Zeus has so much potential to be cooler! He's the freaking god of everyone, for Shinigami's sake!"

Tsubaki sat beside her meister and placed a whole bowl of tempura, two saucers, and two sets of chopsticks on their coffee table. At the smell of food, Black Star immediately stopped doing push-ups and sat up to eat. She smiled at Black Star's love for her cooking and said, "Hera does have some good traits, though. She created the Milky Way, remember?"

"We could live without the Milky Way," Black Star said with his mouth full of food. "Who needs a group of stars when you've got me, the greatest star around?" He swallowed before laughing, and Tsubaki joined his laughter.

"I'm going to be a god one day," Black Star reminded Tsubaki.

She nodded before saying, "I can't wait."

He grinned and added, "And I'm gonna need a goddess. She'll be so much more awesome than Hera, though!"

At this statement, Tsubaki's heart flopped around a bit before beating rapidly. Five percent of her was squealing and screaming, 'He loves me! He even called me his goddess!' But the other ninety-five percent was murmuring through broken sobs, 'So there's another girl. It's okay, though. I'll still be his weapon.' She was surprised when she said in a small voice, "Have you chosen her already?"

His answer was blunt, and it hurt Tsubaki more to think that maybe it was some other girl. She still clung to the hope that it was her. Maka was right when she said that it hurt being in love with an idiot. Black Star snickered and said, "Well, duh. A god like me doesn't just say that and not have found someone worthy."

Tsubaki half-heartedly giggled and asked, "Can you tell me who she is?"

Black Star chose to ignore her and flopped down to lie on his back on the floor. He had laid his chopsticks neatly on his plate to show that he was done with dinner. "We're going to have lots of kids, and they'll be super awesome since they'll have both our genes! But of course, I'll let her choose how many kids we have since I'm great enough to consider her feelings first."

"Babies?" Tsubaki squeaked. Her cheeks tinted pink at his words. Black Star was already thinking of kids!?

"So," Black Star rolled onto his side to look at her, "how many kids are we having, my goddess?" Her face instantly turned bright red, and he just smiled innocently at her.

"Wh-Wh-Wh-What are you saying, Black Star?" she forced herself to say, although she was blushing like mad and her heart was beating at three million beats per minute. Was he serious?

He sat up and his smile brightened at her blushing face. "I'm just kidding!" he said. He then leaned close to her and whispered, "Mostly…" He kissed her on the cheek before saying, " I love you."

Her face reddened some more before she boldly said, "I-I love you, too, Black Star."

He laid his head on her lap and looked up at her as she shyly finished her dinner. Her hand that wasn't concerned with chopsticks and tempura ran through his hair, her slender fingers massaging his scalp. He was blushing, but he was happy that she accepted his feelings.

Tsubaki was gentle, sweet, beautiful, a great cook, really adorable when blushing, and so much more. She was definitely infinity times greater than Hera.

~/~

A/N: This is a lot sweeter than I wanted it to be. It's super cliché, too… Ugh… The idea of god and goddess was stuck in my head, but I couldn't put it on paper. Out of all my odd and weird drafts, this was the best. I think both Black Star and Tsubaki are OOC… Oh my… Well, practice makes perfect! Any writing advice would be much appreciated. Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
